


Not a Typical Anniversary

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly and Mycroft have been officially dating for three months but their celebration is interrupted.





	Not a Typical Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> afteriwake requested a Mollcroft ficlet and chose the blind prompt "A deafening sound."

Molly belatedly covered her ears after the sound of Mycroft’s crazy umbrella gun firing right beside her nearly deafened her. Still, she was grateful that the thug that had been threatening them was now dead. Grabbing her wrist, Mycroft led her down the hallway towards the back of the mansion.

As they made their way through one secret passage after another, Molly couldn’t help thinking about how they got in this situation.

* * *

Ever since that horrible Christmas and the postmortem she’d done on Irene Adler’s stand-in, Mycroft came to her whenever he needed a particularly sensitive postmortem. When she asked him why he didn’t have someone who actually worked for him do it, he said that he didn’t trust any of them enough.

That simple, indirect statement made her feel oddly good inside.

He always stayed in the room while she worked, off in a corner, watching her. It was against hospital protocol but he didn’t seem to care. He’d watch her intently, only stopping to check his mobile periodically. After each one, he’d thank her in his brief, no-nonsense way then leave.

There was one postmortem that took more out of her than most. The young daughter of a cabinet minister died in the care of her nanny. Mycroft asked Molly to find out if the nanny, who happened to be from a country the United Kingdom wasn’t exactly friendly with, had caused the child’s death. Child postmortems always hit Molly hard. Adults she could handle; they had lived their lives, however long those ended up being. But a child dying before they got a chance to live just broke her heart.

Mycroft watched her the entire time, not glancing at his phone even once. After the demanding autopsy and several tests in the path lab, she had the answer.

“This child was poisoned,” she said quietly. “Slowly, deliberately poisoned. As your brother would point out if he were here, poison is a woman’s weapon.”

He nodded. “I will take it from here. Thank you, Dr. Hooper.”

“You’re welcome.” She disposed of her gloves then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. When she looked back at Mycroft, she thought she saw concern in his eyes but it was gone so fast she couldn’t be sure.

The next morning, she found a dozen yellow roses, her favorite, on her desk with no note.

That night, she had dinner with him.

* * *

They were walking quickly down what Molly realized was an escape tunnel beneath the grounds of his estate. “Where are we going?”

“The other end is a kilometer from a dirt road at the edge of the estate. One of my men will pick us up. Sherlock and the Watsons are in pursuit of the nanny’s brother and the rest of the terrorists.”

It was only when they were safely in the back of Mycroft’s car that Molly was able to relax. Reaching out to take his hand, she smiled at him as she gave it a squeeze. “Happy three-month anniversary.”

Mycroft chuckled. “I promise our next one will be more agreeable.”

She leaned to murmur in his ear, “Oh, I think we can still salvage this one.”


End file.
